


Distant Lovers

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Series: Falliam Pornado [3]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: How Fallon and Liam handle a night apart when they're both on edge but he's away on a business trip.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam Pornado [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782055
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Distant Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsfallonridley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfallonridley/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I'm back with a brand new smut story for you!! This is very explicit and it's basically porn so read at your own risk.

“When are you coming home?” Her tone was soft and heartwarming.

Fallon had been avoiding the paperwork in front of her ever since she walked into her office that morning by doing all kind of irrelevant stuff. When she saw Liam’s name pop up on her screen, however, she quickly reached for her iPhone and tapped the green button, accepting his facetime call with her brightest smile.

 _“Saturday, babe,”_ Liam replied, _“and you_ know _that,”_

“Your last meeting is scheduled to happen on Friday at four,” Fallon leaned back on her chair and settled her feet on her desk while holding the phone in front of her, “which means you can get to the jet between six and seven and be here just in time to fall asleep next to your wife,”

 _“I agreed to have lunch with my mother on Saturday, Fallon,”_ he reminded her.

“I was hoping you would forget about that stupid lunch,” the brunette rolled her eyes. “Can’t you just tell her that something came up?”

 _“Might I ask_ what _came up so I at least give her an excuse?”_ Liam questioned with a suspicious smirk.

“Your wife misses you, our bed is too damn cold, I’m eating take out every night,” Fallon told him. “Should I keep going? I could come up with plenty of reasons,” she shrugged.

 _“It’s just lunch, babe,”_ Liam chuckled. _“I will be back before you know it,”_

“Since when is Laura more important than your wife?” Fallon countered.

 _“She’s not, Fallon. You know you’re the most important woman in my life just like you know this silly drama won’t get you anywhere,”_ he laughed. _“I haven’t seen her in months and whether we consider it a good thing or not, she’s still my mother...”_

“It’s _not_ a good thing, Liam,”

 _“I miss you too, Fal,”_ Liam spoke softly, _“but it’s important for me to have lunch with my mom, okay?”_

“I still think you should come back Friday but I won’t start an argument, I promise,”

 _“Why don’t you come up here if you miss me so much?”_ Liam suggested.

“And face the wicked witch of the north for an entire lunch?” Fallon’s eyes widened. “No, thank you,”

 _“I could take you to Bergdorf’s after lunch...”_ Liam teased her.

“I’m safe and sound here in Atlanta,” Fallon told him, “I don’t plan on meeting Laura anytime soon and not even shopping will make me do that but you better stop at Bergdorf’s anyway because the least you can do is bring your wife some gifts,”

 _“You usually deal better with business trips, Fallon,”_ he mentioned. _“What’s going on, babe?”_

“I missed you _way_ too much last night,” Fallon responded, glancing at the closed door before continuing, “it’s just that time of the month and sleeping alone in that huge bed of ours wasn’t exactly satisfying if you know what I mean,”

 _“Oh so you’re horny, is that it?”_ Liam’s laugh echoed around the room and Fallon quickly slid her fingers up towards the volume buttons to lower it even though she was the only one in there.

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” Fallon looked up at the ceiling in an attempt of avoiding any eye contact with him through the screen. “Maybe I just wanted your arms around me while I slept, that’s all...”

 _“Say whatever you want but you can't fool me, babe,”_ Liam replied. _“I know you, which means I know you’re not supposed to enter the needy and cuddly phase for another two days,”_

“And you still won’t be here when that happens so what’s the big deal anyway,” she groaned.

 _“I just want you to admit that you’re horny,”_ Liam mentioned. _“I love when I’m right and you try to deny it,”_

“Liam!”

 _“I’m your husband, Fallon, you can tell me that kind of stuff,”_ Liam rolled his eyes, _“I’ve never known you to by shy about sex so don’t pretend you’re a prude,”_

“I’m at the office and that kind of vocabulary is not really appropriate for the work place, babe,” she explained. “Not everyone is lucky enough to be chilling in that fancy Plaza suite with an amazing view of Central Park at eleven o’clock on a Wednesday,”

 _“You were supposed to be here with me but you’re so scared to face my mother that you came up with a work excuse not to leave Atlanta,”_ Liam shrugged, settling one arm behind his head. He noticed the exact moment Fallon bit her bottom lip while staring at the muscles on his upper arm and couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle.

“Isn’t it like 55 degrees there?” Fallon questioned. “You should put on a shirt before you catch a cold,”

 _“I thought you would appreciate my choice of outfit for this morning,”_ Liam pouted playfully before leaning the phone so the camera would capture from his bare chest all the way to the waistband of his black sweatpants. _“I chose it so carefully when I woke up...”_

“I wonder how long it took you to decide on so many pieces,” she rolled her eyes.

 _“So now you think I’m wearing too many clothes?”_ He laughed. _“I thought you were worried I wasn’t appropriately dressed for the cold weather,”_

“I don’t have time for this bullshit,” Fallon tried to change the subject. “Don’t you have a meeting this afternoon? I have work to do here,”

 _“I still have a few hours before I have to leave,”_ Liam told her. _“I’m sure we can use them well,”_ he threw her a wink.

“Well, Allison needs to file this paperwork today so I better start reading,” Fallon tried to speak in a serious tone but he could read her better than anyone. It was clear that she was highly affected not only by his naked upper body but also by all the faces he was making with the sole purpose of torturing her even from the opposite side of the country.

 _“Are you sure?”_ Liam asked. _“I’m not familiar with that dress you’re wearing... maybe you could show me the whole piece?”_ He suggested, smirking in a playful and teasing way that he knew would drive her mad.

“Goodbye, Liam,” Fallon murmured before ending the facetime call, much to his disappointment. “Come on, Fallon, you gotta focus on this,” she told herself as she reached for the paperwork next to her laptop.

* * *

“Hi Carol,” Fallon greeted their cook as she walked into the kitchen later that night. “What is this amazing smell?” She asked while finally going through the mail that she had been avoiding for days and were just piling up in the small wooden box they kept next to the house phone.

“Mr. Ridley called me this afternoon and asked me to make some pasta for you...” Carol informed her. “He froze some of his homemade tomato sauce last time he made it and I made some fresh fettuccine from scratch,”

“Oh Carol, you’re too good,” Fallon chuckled.

“You told me not to bother cooking dinner because you’d probably eat at the office but I was informed you actually want homemade food,”

“It’s just that I don’t really like having dinner without him,” Fallon admitted. “It’s not the same,”

“He will be back soon, Mrs. Ridley,” the slightly older blonde woman offered her a smile. “Mr. Ridley also instructed me to place a box that arrived a couple of hours ago in your bedroom. It’s sitting on your bed as we speak,”

“Did he tell you what it is?” Fallon frowned. She hadn’t ordered anything online so she wasn’t expecting anything to come in the mail.

“No and I’m afraid it isn’t my place to ask, dear,” Carol spoke softly. “Would you like me to fix you a plate?” She asked, reaching for a white porcelain plate from the top cabinet.

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Fallon replied.

“You shouldn’t be eating take out, dear. It’s not healthy,” Carol approached the brunette as she sat down at the counter and set the plate carefully in front of Fallon. She placed the silver cutlery next to the plate then slid the bowl of grated Grana Padano towards her. “I know you don’t usually eat bread but I took the liberty of making you some garlic bread,” she got the black baking tray out of the oven and placed the two pieces of round rustic crunchy bread on a small plate.

“Thank you, Carol. Everything looks and smells amazing,” Fallon offered her a smile. “I’m sure it tastes just as good. You should eat something before you head home,”

“Don’t worry about me, Mrs. Ridley,” she shook her head. “I need to pick up my son at my neighbor before he drives the poor girl completely crazy...”

“Again, thank you for cooking this, Carol,” Fallon said as she took the first bite of the fresh pasta. “It tastes incredible,”

It was almost eight o’clock when Fallon walked into the master bedroom, kicking her heels off her feet at the first opportunity. Closing the door behind her, she walked further into the large room and placed her mustard yellow handbag on the bed end bench. The mysterious box was sitting right in the middle of her bed and it wasn’t exactly a small package, which made her even more intrigued.

Reaching for the letter opener Liam kept in his nightstand, she tore open the paper box until she revealed its content. Her hand flew to her mouth and she sat down on the bed as soon as she noticed what her husband had sent her.

Throwing the foam that was keeping the smaller box in place on the floor, she grabbed the white box and set it on her lap as she carefully reached for the card that was lying in the bottom of the paper box. The card was black and while one side had only the name _“Lovense”_ on it, the other had a message from her husband, a short text written in white cursive letter on the thick paper.

_I believe I promised you a new toy a few months ago and this business trip is the perfect opportunity to make it happen. I know you’re horny, babe, but I want you to have a good time even though I can’t be there right now. When you go to bed, take it with you and call me so I can take care of you like you deserve. Love you. Liam._

Fallon dropped the unopened box on the bed and rushed towards her handbag to grab her phone. Liam had been the first contact on her favorite’s list so it only took a second to call him once she had her iPhone in hand. Surprisingly, it took him quite a few rings to accept the call and she was just about to give up when she heard the muffled sound of his voice on the other end.

 _“Hi, babe,”_ Liam spoke, clearly out of breath.

“Do I want to know why it took you forever to answer? Or why you’re breathing like that?” Fallon asked teasingly.

 _“I’m working out,”_ he replied shortly.

“I’m home already, Liam,” she mentioned. “You don’t have to use codes,”

 _“I’m not,”_ he couldn’t help but laugh. _“I’m actually at the gym right now, Fallon. I got back from my meeting a couple of hours ago but I spent most of the time writing down notes about today’s meeting... you didn’t reply my texts so I figured you were still busy at work so I came down to the fitness center about twenty minutes ago,”_ he explained. _“Check the photo I just sent you,”_

Fallon took the phone off her ear and held it in front of her as she changed from the phone app to the messages app on the top of her screen. Shaking her head, she giggled at the photo that proved Liam was indeed at the gym. He was sitting on one of the small benches near the weight training equipment so he held the phone as high as he could and snapped a photo of his body; messy and slightly wet hair, sweaty bare chest and black shorts.

“Oh,” Fallon murmured in disappointment.

 _“Now that you got a photo you’re starting to wish I_ was _using the code, aren’t you?”_ Liam teased.

“I just think we would both be happier if you were sweating like that under me instead of at a hotel gym all the way up north,” Fallon groaned.

 _“Did you get my gift?”_ Liam asked. _“You weren’t supposed to still be this frustrated,”_

“I did, yes,” she replied shortly.

_“And?”_

“I’m opening it right now, actually,” Fallon set the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could use both her hands to remove the transparent plastic around the box.

 _“I’ve been searching for the perfect one for a while, to be honest,”_ Liam told her, _“but after our talk this morning I realized I had to act faster. So I did my research and got the most expensive express shipping I’ve ever paid for in my entire life just so it would arrive home before you did,”_

“You didn’t have to go through all of this, Liam,” she murmured. “I know I’ve been complaining a lot but you didn’t actually need to send me a toy,”

 _“I know,”_ he mumbled, _“I could have just called and used my soft and perfect voice on you but you have to admit this sounds a lot more fun,”_

“It does,” Fallon chuckled, opening the white box and revealing the bright pink rabbit vibrator, “but I still can’t believe you actually sent me this, Liam,” reaching for it, she held it in front of her face, turning it around and paying attention to every single detail her newest toy had to offer.

 _“As soon as you hung up this morning, I knew I had to do something...”_ Liam admitted, _“otherwise I’d be looking at three more days of you complaining about me having lunch with my mother every time I called you,”_

“I’m sorry to inform you, babe, but one orgasm is not going to change my mind about that lunch,” Fallon countered.

 _“Who said anything about one orgasm, Fallon?”_ Liam questioned, lowering his voice since he wasn’t exactly in a private place. _“I didn’t spend hundreds of dollars on this vibrator for you to have only_ one _orgasm,”_ he changed the tone to slightly and she could swear he was rolling his eyes.

“I assume you’ve done your research on this _Nora_ vibrator so why don’t you tell your wife exactly what you want her to do with it?” Fallon suggested.

 _“The first thing you need to do is to download the Lovense app on your phone,”_ Liam started.

“Okay, let me put you on speaker,” reaching for her phone, Fallon switched to the Apple Store and quickly found the app he had mentioned.

 _“Once you sign up, you’ll be taken to the home screen,”_ he explained. _“There’s a small chain on the top right of the screen. Click on it and then connect the vibrator to your phone via Bluetooth,”_

“I know you’re excited but slow down,” Fallon laughed. “I’m still typing my password,”

 _“Sorry,”_ Liam chuckled, _“I downloaded mine right after I placed the order and I’m thrilled to see how it works,”_

“I’m not sure whether I should feel excited or worried about that fact,” Fallon teased him. “Alright, they’re connected,” she informed him. “What should I do now?”

_“There’s a long distance tab on the bottom. Tap it and then hit the plus sign on the top so you can send me a request,”_

“We would already be on our second orgasm if you were here in Atlanta… in our home and our _bedroom_ ,” Fallon complained, “instead of being in freaking New York and asking me to connect a toy to my phone,”

 _“If you keep complaining I will leave you high and dry next time I have to go on a business trip,”_ Liam countered.

“Okay,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “fine,” she groaned. “I admit this whole toy idea _is_ kind of entertaining but having you here would be so much better, Liam,”

 _“I know, babe, but this is going to be fun,”_ Liam offered her a smile. _“I promise I will take extra good care of you when I get back, okay?”_

“Okay,” she mumbled. “What’s your username?”

_“It’s l.ridley,”_

“Request sent,” Fallon informed.

 _“Oh my god, Fallon,”_ Liam burst out laughing when her request popped up on his screen, _“therealfcr? What kind of username is that?”_

“What if someone hacks this thing? I’m not going to use my real name and risk being exposed all over the Internet,” she shrugged.

_“No one is going to hack us, Fallon,”_

“You can’t know that,” she replied. “Alright, now what?”

 _“Can you get your laptop?”_ Liam asked. _“The vibrator is now connected to my phone as well so I can control it from here,”_ he told her. _“You won’t have to do anything else on your phone so you can even put it down if you want. I will get my laptop and we can see each other on video, alright?”_

“I just got back from work, babe, let me take a quick shower and change into something more comfortable,” Fallon told him. “Give me fifteen minutes and I will be all yours,”

 _“Of course,”_ Liam nodded, _“take your time, babe. Let me know when you want to start and I will call you,”_

“Perfect,” she smiled. “Love you,”

 _“Love you too,”_ he replied shortly before Fallon ended the call.

* * *

“Is this angle good?” Fallon asked, returning to her spot against the headboard.

 _“I think so,”_ Liam replied through the video call. _“Open up for me so I can be sure, babe,”_ he winked as he waited for her to get comfortable. Bending her knees up, Fallon spread her legs apart and set both of her feet on the mattress, making sure her laptop was sitting right between them. _“Oh, no panties already, I like that,”_ he ran his tongue over his top lip at the sight of her naked core. _“The camera is perfect, by the way,”_

“I’m turning it on,” Fallon mentioned while pushing the button on the vibrator handle. “It should connect soon,”

 _“It’s syncing,”_ Liam checked his phone, waiting for it to connect with her toy through the long distance feature of the app.

“I want to see you too,” Fallon murmured when she noticed she could only see Liam from the chest up.

 _“I will move to the bed, give me a second,”_ Liam grabbed his laptop and phone from the table and walked towards the king sized bed. _“Better?”_ He asked, placing the laptop next to him so she could have a proper view of his upper body.

“Yes,” Fallon nodded, “but take those sweatpants off,” setting his phone on the mattress, he took his hands to the hem of his pants and pushed them down in one swift motion, kicking them off his body as soon as they reached his ankles. “Oh god,” she gasped when his not so soft member sprung free and appeared on her screen. Just like her, he had decided not to put on any underwear when he changed into his sleepwear that night. “I need you, Liam...”

 _“I’m right here, babe,”_ Liam offered her a smile, _“now let’s get rid of that nightgown, shall we?”_ He suggested. _“I appreciate you wearing my favorite one tonight but I want to see your boobs, babe. Can you show me them?”_

Fallon quickly removed her blood red nightgown per his request and threw it on the floor. Getting on her knees, she crawled the few inches towards her MacBook and shook her boobs in front of the camera. Taking one of them in her hand, she squeezed it lightly for him before pinching her nipple with her thumb and index finger.

“They’re so sensitive, babe...” Fallon whispered as she played with her nipple.

 _“I miss them so much,”_ Liam replied, _“can you feel me sucking it, babe? My lips wrapped around it while I suck it very carefully, swirling my tongue all over it even though you’re this sensitive...”_ he described as she tried to achieve with her fingers the same feeling she would have were Liam actually sucking on her nipple. _“Give the other one some attention as well, Fallon... wrap your hand around it, cupping it from the bottom while rubbing your thumb softly over the side,”_

“You see how big they are tonight?” Fallon questioned, doing exactly as he was telling her to while standing as close as possible to the camera. “They’re so fucking swollen!” She closed her eyes, enjoying the incredible feeling of one hand squeezing one of her breasts as the other continued to play with her nipple.

 _“This is definitely my favorite time of the month,”_ Liam admitted, _“ugh, I love how swollen and round they get at this time...”_ he groaned, his hand running through his hair even though it would much rather be doing what _Fallon’s_ were currently doing to her breasts. “ _You bite your bottom lip every time I squeeze them just a little bit harder because they’re extra sensitive,”_ he murmured, _“yes, just like that, babe,”_ he smiled when he noticed her tightening her fingers around her breast.

“I had to take my bra off in the middle of the afternoon because it was too fucking tight, Liam...” Fallon told him.

_“Which one were you wearing today?”_

“That black one with dark red lace and front clasp,” she answered before letting out such a moan that her voice filled his entire suite when echoing through his MacBook speaker.

 _“Why did you even choose that one, Fallon?”_ Liam couldn’t help but laugh. _“That one is possibly one of the tightest bras you own... not to mention that you usually wear it just to provoke me because you know how much I love the way it looks like they’re going to pop out of the cups at any moment,”_

“Well, I woke up in the mood for them this morning,” Fallon shrugged.

 _“I know you woke up horny and all but what’s the point of choosing that kind of lingerie when no one would be removing it at the end of the day?”_ Liam teased.

“It makes me feel sexy,” she replied. “I was also going to snap a few photos throughout the day to tease you but then taking it off myself suddenly became a lot more appealing,”

 _“Oh, I wish I had gotten those photos,”_ Liam pouted. _“They would certainly have made my day a lot better,”_

“Well, bra or no bra, I’m still getting lucky tonight,” Fallon winked at him, “not exactly the way I wanted but I’m going to take what I can get,”

 _“Did you have any meetings after you took it off, babe?”_ Liam asked.

“Yeah,” it was all Fallon could mutter before a moan escaped her lips. “Nothing too important though, thank god, just a quick follow up meeting with the marketing team,”

 _“I bet they noticed it,”_ Liam spoke playfully.

“They probably did, which is very unprofessional of me, Liam!”

 _“Last month you called me to help with that same problem and we ended up fucking on your desk, Fallon,”_ Liam let out a soft giggle as he played that memory in his mind. _“Hate to tell you this but we’ve been acting quite unprofessional for a while, babe,”_

“I need your hands, Liam,” Fallon groaned, “and your mouth...” she added. “You’re the only one that can make them feel better when they’re this swollen...”

 _“I’m sure your hands are going to help you feel just as good tonight, Fal,”_ he spoke softly. _“Go back to your previous position because bending over like that will give you a killer backache. Lean against the headboard and relax,”_ he instructed, taking care of her and making sure she was always as comfortable as possible, even from miles away. _“Close your eyes and keep touching them while you listen to my voice,”_

“Okay,” Fallon did as she was told and started massaging her breasts with both her hands, squeezing them with the perfect amount of pressure as she moaned his name. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown against the soft headboard behind her.

“ _Open your legs for me, Fal,”_ Liam reminded her and Fallon finally returned to the position she was in before as she set one feet on each side of her laptop. _“So beautiful,”_ he ran his tongue over his lips. _“Can you show me how wet you are, babe?”_

“Soaking,” Fallon murmured but didn’t even bother to take her hands off her breasts.

 _“I can imagine that,”_ Liam chuckled, _“but I would love if you showed me how wet you are, babe. Unfortunately, I’m not there to feel it myself so you’re gonna have to show me, okay?”_ He asked. _“Can you pretend one of your hands it’s_ my _hand and show me?”_

“I think so, yeah,” Fallon let go of her right breast and slid her dominant hand down to her center, rubbing her index and middle fingers against her clit a few times before lifting them towards the camera and Liam couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the stickiness on her fingers. “Is this how you want me, babe?”

 _“It’s a great start,”_ Liam shrugged, _“but I’m pretty sure we can accomplish more, don’t you think?”_ He teased. _“Touch yourself again, Fal,”_

“How?” She questioned. “Tell me what to do, babe,”

 _“Slide one finger in slowly,”_ he began.

“Oh god,” Fallon moaned as she pushed her index finger inside. “Mhmm,” she closed her eyes while adjusting to the mild intrusion. She hadn’t exactly told Liam about how she had fingered herself to sleep the night before, hugging and smelling his pillow as she came not once, but three times with her fingers buried deep inside of her and his name on her lips.

 _“Open your eyes and look at the screen, Fal,”_ Liam demanded.

Fallon could swear her heart stopped when she turned her attention back to the screen and noticed Liam stroking himself. His laptop was only a few inches from his body and her finger slid all the way in almost involuntarily when her eyes landed on the rock hard dick in his hand.

“Liam...” It was all that Fallon managed to say out loud.

_“Add another finger,”_

“You’re so hard, babe,” Fallon commented.

 _“I wish it was your hand wrapped around it,”_ Liam murmured, twisting his wrist while moving his hand all the way down to his base before sliding back up while tightening his grip around his length.

“I wish it was my _mouth_ actually,”

 _“Do you want to suck it, babe?”_ Liam pointed its tip towards the screen as soon as the first few drops of precum started leaking from it. _“What would you be doing if you were here?”_

“Running my tongue over the tip,” Fallon started as she set up a pace for herself, pushing her index and middle finger all the way in then pulling them out before repeating the action over and over again. “Licking all that cum off you before getting it all in my mouth until you hit my throat,” she told him. “You’d grab my hair and you’d pull on it... you pull harder when you want me to focus on the tip, so you lift my head and keep it still while I kiss and suck your most sensitive spot,” she continued, “but you hold it lightly when you want me to deep throat you so you can thrust into my mouth as if you were thrusting into my pussy,” she explained.

 _“You know me so well,”_ Liam giggled as he increased the speed of his hand. _“I want your mouth too... and by the way, those fingers are sliding in way too easily, babe,”_

“Yeah, I’m gonna come soon,” Fallon told him.

 _“Close your eyes then,”_ Liam requested. _“Imagine that my fingers are the ones sliding inside your pussy right now,”_ his voice was so soft she thought she was going to come before he even finished his sentence, _“and imagine that you’re sucking my dick while I finger you, babe... you’re running your tongue around the tip while my fingers are teasing your G-spot and my thumb is pressing on your clit,”_

“Oh god, Liam!” Fallon screamed, moving her fingers as fast as she could as she felt her climax taking over her body.

 _“I’m almost there too, Fallon,”_ he moaned, _“but come for me, babe,”_

“Liam!” She exclaimed, throwing her head back against the headboard as she came. “Oh Liam,” she repeated while pulling her fingers out once her body started relaxing.

 _“Now suck them clean, just like I would do if I were there with you,”_ Liam requested. _“Yes, that’s it, babe, careful with those lips... you don’t want to bite those perfect fingers off,”_ he teased when he noticed how hungrily she was attacking her fingers, licking them clean with so much determination.

Liam could see how swollen and dark her lips were after her orgasm and as he watched his fingers disappear into her mouth while she moaned, he realized he couldn’t hold any longer. Pointing his dick at his stomach, he stroked it a few more times before shooting his load all over his upper body.

“Keep stroking, babe,” Fallon instructed him, “you’re going to come more,”

 _“Fallon...”_ Liam screamed when another spurt of cum escaped his dick. _“Oh my god, babe, I need you...”_ He groaned as his body squirmed. _“I need to fuck you, Fallon,”_ he gasped.

“What are you going to do, Liam?”

 _“Fuck you,”_ he replied. _“I’m going to fuck you until you forget your own name and all you can speak is Liam in between screams...”_

“What else, babe?” She encouraged, noticing his hand was still moving up and down his softening member.

_“I’m going to kiss your lips, I’m going to suck your neck and I’m going to lick your ears while I thrust deeper and deeper into you,”_

“Oh, so you’re going to be on top?” She asked playfully.

 _“Yes,”_ he nodded, _“because I don’t want you doing all the work... I’m going to drive you crazy and all you’re gonna have to do is lie back, relax and enjoy your husband doing wonders to you,”_

“You promise?” Fallon smiled softly, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she lived off the high of her most recent orgasm.

_“Of course, Fal,”_

“Go clean yourself up, babe,” Fallon giggled. “Maybe drink a glass of water as well so we can continue,” she told him. “I have to admit, as much as I want you right now, this long distance thing is kind of fun,”

 _“Wait until we start using that vibrator,”_ Liam smirked, _“apparently we got so carried away we even forgot about that freaking toy,”_

“I’m probably going to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight,” Fallon murmured as Liam got up from the bed to head towards the bathroom. “There’s no way in hell I’m changing the bedding tonight,”

 _“That bad?”_ She couldn’t see him yet but she could still hear his voice and soft laugh.

“Yeah,” Fallon mumbled. “Are you going to control this thing from _your_ phone?” She reached for the vibrator and turned it on. “What if I need less power? Or more power?”

 _“Then you ask for it,”_ Liam turned the laptop, so he would give Fallon a full body view of him completely naked as he walked to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water.

“Can I bite that ass, please?”

 _“Saturday, babe,”_ Liam rolled his eyes before drinking almost the whole bottle in one gulp.

“Show me your dick then,” she requested.

 _“It misses you a lot, you know,”_ he commented, taking his still soft member in his hand while he approached the bed. _“It misses your hands, your mouth and oh god, it misses your warm pussy so much, Fallon... how it’s so fucking tight at first but it takes only a couple of minutes for you to start adjusting and then you just welcome me so good, babe,”_

“Well, if it’s any consolation, we miss you very much too,”

 _“Is the vibrator on?”_ Liam sat down on the bed and pulled the laptop towards him.

“Yes,”

 _“Okay. There are two main features,”_ Liam started. _“One of them is the rotating head. Its main purpose is to stimulate your G-spot and there are three speeds to it,”_ he explained, _“slow, medium and high,”_

“You better start on slow since we don’t know how fast this thing goes,” Fallon murmured and Liam couldn’t help but laugh.

 _“I’m trying to pleasure you, not_ torture _you, Fallon,”_ he shook his head playfully.

“I’m clearly not the only horny one anymore... who knows what you’re going to do with that remote,” she shrugged. “What’s the second feature?”

 _“The vibration itself,”_ Liam told her. _“The basics are low, medium and high but there are some other interesting ones...”_

“Such as?”

 _“Oh, I can’t ruin the surprise, babe, can I?”_ Liam teased her.

“Liam, I’m not pushing _anything_ inside my body until I’m aware of _all_ the things it can do,” Fallon put the vibrator down on the mattress and glared at him through the video call. “Not only don’t I have the remote but _you_ have it, which means you have _full_ control of what’s going to happen down there as soon as I start pushing it in so you better start talking about those types of vibration,”

 _“Fine,”_ he groaned, _“the other options are pulse, wave, fireworks and earthquake,”_

“You better not choose those last two,” Fallon warned him. “I have absolutely no idea of what any of that means but I’m certainly not amused with the idea of having either fireworks or a freaking earthquake down there,”

 _“Let’s see how it works, okay?”_ Liam suggested. _“I promise to let you know if I plan on choosing those two,”_ he threw her a wink.

Fallon simply nodded and pushed the laptop towards the end of the bed with her feet as she scooted down to lie down. She hadn’t exactly moved the pillows behind her so her upper body was slightly inclined, allowing her to find not only a more comfortable position but one that would make it easier for her to slide the vibrator in.

 _“Bring the laptop a bit closer to you,”_ he asked.

“Good?” Fallon pulled it towards her, leaving it right where her knees were bent. The MacBook was still behind her legs and with Fallon currently in a lying position, her knees bent and her feet on the mattress, Liam could see even more from her dripping wet core.

 _“Yeah, I can see your face too now,”_ he smiled. _“Can I turn it on, babe?”_

“Yes,” Fallon wrapped her fingers around the white handle and positioned it at her entrance.

 _“I’m only turning on the vibration right now,”_ Liam told her. _“Low mode so you can see how it is... start pushing it in, Fallon,”_ he instructed, _“slowly because we haven’t had sex in five days and you’re probably tight,”_

“Oh god, this feels good,” it was the first thing that came out of Fallon’s mouth once she started sliding the vibrator in.

The silicone was soft and even a little bit cold, bringing her a whole different feeling as it vibrated inside of her. She had had her fair share of vibrators over the years but none of them couldn’t even compare to that one. Maybe it was because she wasn’t doing it alone as a way to relieve the frustration and the tension of going weeks or even months without sex. Not only was she doing it _with_ her husband, but Liam had bought her this specific _Lovense_ toy just for them to have some long distance fun.

 _“Slowly, babe,”_ Liam spoke when he noticed her frowning. _“We have all night and that thing is not exactly thin...”_

“I need more,” Fallon groaned.

 _“How is that?”_ Liam giggled when he noticed her hips buck up in surprise once he turned on the rotating head, going straight to the medium mode to stimulate her G-spot.

“Holy crap!” Fallon screamed, throwing her free arm against the mattress as if she needed to brace herself for what she was currently experiencing. The vibrator was only halfway in but its head was rotating 360 degrees inside of her and she could swear she was seeing stars.

 _“Keep going, babe,”_ Liam spoke softly, _“push it deeper so you can feel the arm vibrating against your clit as well,”_

“Let me,” Fallon paused, closing her eyes as tight as she could while she enjoyed the amazing feeling between her legs, “oh god, Liam,” she moaned. “Let me enjoy this first, oh god,”

 _“Are you coming already, babe?”_ Liam asked when her body started squirming. Her hand was holding the toy completely still, not moving a single inch so it would keep stimulating the same spots inside of her.

“You just brought one hell of a competitor to our bedroom, Liam,” Fallon murmured, bucking up her hips when he switched the rotation from medium to fast and the vibration from low to medium. “Liam!” She screamed, her left hand flying to her forehead as she reached her second climax of the night. “Oh Liam!”

 _“I’m not worried, no,”_ Liam shrugged, _“it may offer you a different sensation but I plan on using it on you with my own hands when I’m back,”_

“I would rather have you, honestly,” Fallon whispered while pulling the vibrator out for a moment, “but _damn_ this thing is good,” she laughed, running her fingers through her hair as she began relaxing from her high. “I think it even reached some places that even _you_ have never reached,”

 _“Have you seen the size of that head, Fallon?”_ Liam couldn’t help but laugh. _“I’m pretty sure a toy is supposed to do that kind of thing to you. I’m just saying it’s going to be a lot better when I’m there.”_ He mentioned. _“When I’m back home and we can play with that toy together... can you imagine what I can do to you if I’m there but I’m also using this toy on you?”_

“Oh god, Liam, I think you should come home tonight,” Fallon finally turned towards the screen and offered him a smile and her famous puppy eyes.

 _“And miss signing a deal for my next book?”_ Liam questioned. _“Come on, babe, you know better than anyone that sometimes we have to put work first,”_

“But I want you...” she pouted.

 _“I know, Fal,”_ Liam smiled back at her. _“Believe me, I want you more than anything right now but this trip is very important to me and my career,”_

“I know it is, Liam,” Fallon admitted. “As much as I keep telling you to come home, I know you need to be there right now,” she told him. “It sucks that we have to be apart for a week but we’ve survived worse than that, right?”

 _“We can have this every night if you want, babe,”_ Liam pointed at the vibrator still in her hand. _“Before you realize, it’s going to be Saturday and I will be walking through our front door with your favorite smile and about five Bergdorf’s shopping bags in each hand...”_ he chuckled. _“How does that sound?”_

“Can you bring me some pastries from Dominique Ansel?” Fallon asked.

 _“Cotton-soft cheesecake, mini madeleines and cronuts?”_ Liam mentioned. _“I’ve already placed the order and I will be picking it up on Saturday right before I head to the airport,”_

“I’m starting to think I should let you fly up there more often,” Fallon shrugged.

 _“You just asked me to fly back, Fallon,”_ Liam laughed loudly.

“I’m not exactly in my right mind at the moment, Mr. Ridley,” she confessed, “but you bought me a new vibrator, you’re getting me new clothes from one of my favorite shops and you’re also bringing me those amazing pastries that are only available in New York just because you had to travel for a week,”

 _“Maybe you should cook a special dinner to welcome me on Saturday,”_ Liam suggested. _“After all, look at all the things you’re husband is getting you,”_

“ _Dinner?!_ ” Fallon frowned. “Okay, now you’re pushing it. Bringing me all that stuff is the _least_ you can do after being away for a week,”

 _“Well, let’s see if that answer changes when I ask you that question again after a couple more orgasms...”_ Liam teased her with his devious smirk that she loved so much.

“A _couple_ more?” Fallon asked intrigued.

 _“You didn’t think I was going to call it a night after_ two _orgasms, right?”_ He questioned. _“I still haven’t even tried this fireworks option,”_

“I’m pretty sure I told you that you’re not allowed to use that one,”

 _“Oh Fallon,”_ Liam shook his head with a playful smile on his lips, _“you came in a matter of minutes with one of the most basic features this toy has to offer,”_ he told her. _“Can you imagine what’s going to happen if I choose the crazy features?”_

“Yeah, I _can_ actually,” Fallon replied. “You’re only going to make me miss you more because this vibrator will be doing spectacular things to my body while I wish it was you,”

 _“Are you not having fun, babe?”_ Liam faked a sad and disappointed tone. After all, he knew she was enjoying it more than she would actually admit it out loud. _“I can turn it off and end the call if you want to go to bed and get some sleep,”_

“Don’t you dare,” Fallon replied instantly with a glare that he could swear was going to break through the screen of his laptop.

_“You ready to go again, Fal?”_

“Are _you_?” She countered. “I didn’t exactly hear you come but I might have blacked out for a moment there,” she chuckled.

 _“I’m close but I didn’t come yet... you reached your climax way too fast tonight, babe,”_ Liam laughed. _“The vibration is off... I want you to push it all the way in before I turn the vibrations on, okay?”_

“I’m so sensitive, babe,” Fallon whispered as the toy slowly entered her.

 _“I can see how swollen your lips are,”_ he told her, _“I wish I was there to kiss them and make them feel better... are they sore?”_

“No, just extra sensitive,”

 _“We’ve never really done anything like this, Fallon. If you start feeling any pain or discomfort, you need to tell me so we can stop,”_ Liam spoke softly.

It didn’t matter how badly they wanted each other, he would always make sure Fallon was feeling as good and comfortable as possible. Even during their most adventurous moments, he was always the perfect gentleman when it came to Fallon’s body.

 _“Since I’m not there to notice if you’re feeling off, you need to tell me, okay?”_ He added.

“I’m okay, babe,” Fallon offered him a smile, “you’re actually making me feel incredible,” she told him. “Okay, it’s in,”

 _“Hold the vibrator with one hand and take the other one to your boobs,”_ Liam requested. _“Play with your nipple while squeezing your boob...”_

“Mhmm, this feels amazing,” she moaned once the low vibrations started. “What are you doing, babe?”

 _“Look at the screen,”_ he mumbled.

When Fallon opened her eyes, she noticed one of his hands was holding his phone to control the vibrator but the other was tightly wrapped around his length. Liam was probably painfully hard but he didn’t seem to care since he was clearly taking his time stroking his member.

 _“I’m going to try something, okay?”_ He asked. Fallon could see his thumb moving over the screen and she even pulled the vibrator out a little bit, not exactly sure of what to expect. _“Did I say anything about pulling out?”_ His tone was serious.

“No,” she whispered.

 _“Are you scared?”_ He inquired.

“No,” she repeated.

 _“Then slide it back in,”_ he demanded. _“Can you get your phone?”_

“Yeah, why?” She asked once the toy was buried deep inside of her, the arm from the rabbit vibrator teasing her clit exactly like she enjoyed the most.

 _“You’re going to see a syncing request when you open your app,”_ Liam explained while he watched her unlock her phone with her face. _“It should say Max 2 in blue letters or something like that,”_

“Yeah, I see that,” she replied. “What the hell is that?”

 _“Well, that’s_ my _toy, babe,”_

“What?!” Fallon screamed, letting go of both the vibrator and her phone, which ended up falling hard against her chest. “ _You_ have a toy?” She asked confused.

 _“Of course I have one,”_ Liam replied with a small and soft laugh, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _“You didn’t think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you?”_ He teased.

“What?” Fallon exclaimed again. “What the hell are you talking about, Liam?”

 _“It’s a set, Fallon,”_ Liam smirked. _“This Lovense brand made it for couples... Nora is her toy and Max is his toy,”_ he told her. _“You need to accept my request so we can connect both toys. This way I don’t have to use the remote on my phone anymore, just my toy,”_

“Oh my god, now you’ve managed to _really_ surprise me,” Fallon was still in shock with what she had just heard from her husband. “Accepting it right now,” she mentioned as she tapped the “OK” sign to finish syncing their toys.

 _“This is actually the best part, Fal, because I’m not in control anymore. We both are,”_ Liam continued. _“Our toys are connected to each other, which means that I can feel what you’re doing there and you can feel what I’m doing here,”_ he explained, showing her the white cylindrical toy. _“I’m gonna read the instructions for you so you’ll understand how they work,”_ he reached for the small piece of paper that came with his toy. _“For the ladies: when you move your vibrator, the air pump in his sex toy will start pumping air, which mimics vaginal contractions. The speed of your movements dictate the level of contractions and vibrations he feels. For men: when you slide the masturbator onto your penis, the head of her sex toy will begin rotating. The faster you move the toy up and down, the faster her vibrator moves.”_

“Liam, where did you even find these toys?” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh.

 _“This brand has the most recommended sex toys for long distance sex, which is_ exactly _what we needed this week,”_ Liam shrugged. _“I didn’t even know this kind of technology existed until I started searching for this kind of toy,”_ he admitted. _“It was expensive as hell but being able to connect our toys even though they’re miles apart is another level of fantastic,”_

“So every time I move, you’re going to feel contractions. If I move faster, the contractions increase, right?” Fallon asked.

_“Right,”_

“And the faster you move yours, the higher will the vibrations on mine be,”

_“Exactly,”_

“Oh man,” Fallon sighed. “I wonder who was so frustrated to come up with this idea,”

 _“I’m pretty sure you were just about to become one of them hadn’t someone already invented this,”_ Liam couldn’t help but laugh. _“This is probably one hell of a business empire,”_

“Tell me about it,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “so far it’s one of the best gifts you’ve ever given me... it’s probably a million dollars industry,” she rambled. “Maybe I should look into it,”

 _“I wish you could see yourself from my point of view right now, Fallon,”_ Liam laughed. _“Lying on the bed with your legs spread open and holding a vibrator inside you but talking about a business opportunity,”_

“You’ve said it yourself plenty of times that me talking about business and money turns you on,” she shrugged.

 _“Let’s keep Fallon Unlimited to magazines and streaming services, okay?”_ Liam suggested. _“Even Alexis’ podcast is a hit! Let’s not mix all of that with sex toys, Fallon, for god’s sake,”_

“Yeah, you have a point,”

 _“Now can we please go back to the toys before I die here?”_ Liam asked honestly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Fallon’s hand flew to her mouth. “I completely forgot you haven’t come,”

 _“It’s not that bad but I seriously need to do something about it,”_ Liam admitted.

“Mine is already where it’s supposed to be so I think it’s time you take your hand off the little guy and start using your toy,” Fallon suggested.

 _“How far are you from the screen, babe?”_ Liam questioned. _“Because this guy here is far from little,”_

“Oh Liam, I know that...” She spoke softly, the teasing in her tone clearly evident as she ran her tongue over her top lip. “You’re taking too long though,”

 _“Oh god, oh god!”_ He exclaimed, closing his eyes as he slid the masturbator down his dick.

Liam had no idea of what to expect from a sex toy that was currently enveloping all of him so he took his time, sliding it as slow as possible so he could get used to that somewhat odd and unknown feeling. Since Fallon was already enjoying the perks of her own toy, it didn’t take long for him to realize that air blowing around him as actually from the air pump, which he was supposed to feel every time she moved the vibrator.

“Holy fuck!” Fallon moaned when the head of her toy began to rotate.

 _“This is_ so _good,”_ Liam opened his eyes and stared at his wife through the camera.

“It is,” she murmured. “It’s actually a bit slower than when you were using the remote but knowing that toy around your dick is doing it makes it feel so fucking good, babe,” she threw her head back and he watched in awe as Fallon pushed the vibrator deeper into her.

 _“That’s because I’m moving it slowly over here, Fal,”_ he informed her.

“Move faster then,” she demanded. “You know your wife likes action, Mr. Ridley,”

 _“I’m just trying to get myself used to the feeling,”_ Liam chuckled. _“We don’t want anything bad to happen to him, right?”_

“No, we do not,” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh. “He has a lot of work to do when you get back to Atlanta,” she winked at him.

 _“What kind of work, Fal?”_ He asked teasingly while increasing the speed of the toy around his length.

“Oh god, that’s it,” Fallon moaned once her vibrator started moving faster. “Yes, Liam! Oh yes, that’s it, babe, right there!” Her hand was completely still, holding the sex toy in place while she allowed it to move only at Liam’s control.

 _“What kind of work, babe?”_ He repeated.

“This, Liam,” she scooted her body down, taking her hips closer to the laptop camera so he could see the toy vibrating inside of her.

 _“You’re so wet,”_ Liam commented. _“Ugh, I hate that I’m not there to lick it off you,”_

“You will soon,” Fallon murmured. “How does that feel?” She asked, pulling the vibrator out a few inches only to push it back in again.

 _“Fallon!”_ His scream filled the room and an amused smirk quickly appeared on her lips. _“I have to admit this can be just as satisfying as real life sex,”_

“I miss your body warmth and your lips moving against mine but yeah, this toy is definitely doing quite a performance down here,” Fallon giggled.

 _“I’m not going to last much longer, Fal,”_ Liam warned her. _“This is so fucking good,”_ he closed his eyes, moaning loudly while moving the masturbator around his dick. _“Fallon, keep moving yours... oh god, Fal,”_ he threw his head back.

“Can you feel my walls contracting around you, Liam?” Fallon teased. “I’m so wet, babe...” She whispered softly. “Keep your eyes closed and spread your legs just a little bit, like you do when we’re in bed and I’m riding you,” she demanded. “Just imagine your hands are on my hips so you can guide me while you’re buried deep inside of me, babe,” her tone was low and sensual and she knew it was driving him totally crazy.

 _“Fallon...”_ It was all Liam could mutter.

“I can feel you, babe,” she continued. “I can feel how hard you are and I know you want to come so let go, Liam. Let go while your wife is riding you,”

Her eyes were glued on the screen when Liam threw his toy on the mattress and wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection. His eyes were still closed but the sound of Fallon’s voice echoing around his suite was enough for him to reach his climax. When he couldn’t hold much longer, he finally allowed himself to let go and came as Fallon continued to tease him, telling her husband everything she was going to do to him when he was finally back from his week long business trip.

 _“I didn’t think it would be over so fast, to be honest,”_ Liam let out a soft laugh as he rolled around the bed to reach for the box of tissues sitting on the nightstand.

“This is probably one of the best things you’ve ever bought, Liam,” she told him.

 _“I can’t wait to get back home and hold you in my arms all night long but these toys are definitely going to make our business trips easier from now on,”_ he smirked playfully.

“They sure will,” she offered him a smile. “You think you can entertain me into having another orgasm so I can sleep like a baby tonight?”

 _“Do you even have to ask, Fal?”_ He offered her a teasing and provocative smirk.

* * *

“Did I walk into the wrong house by any chance?” Liam’s jaw dropped to the floor when he noticed his wife moving around the kitchen.

The mansion was quiet and he wondered if Fallon had sent the staff home earlier on that Saturday. Liam had woken up with a text from her that morning, saying how much she missed him and how glad she was that he was coming back to Atlanta later that day. After the incredible couple of nights they had had, he wasn’t exactly surprised when he walked through the front door and noticed they had the entire place to themselves.

What actually surprised him was the fact that Fallon was not only in the kitchen but was also wearing his apron as she stirred something inside a pan. She was talking to herself as she tilted to the right to read what he could only guess was a recipe on her phone so she didn’t even acknowledged his presence until he spoke up. Not even the smell from the fresh pastries coming from the box he had just placed on the table was able to catch her attention.

“You’re back!” Fallon exclaimed, letting go of the silicon spoon before rushing towards him.

Liam opened his arms to greet her with a hug but once more, Fallon managed to surprise him when she jumped against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. One of his hands flew to her back as the other gripped her thigh to keep her from falling. Throwing her arms around his neck, Fallon looked deep into his bright blue eyes and welcomed him home with one of her wildest smiles.

“I missed you so much,” she murmured, crashing her lips against his.

“I missed you too, babe,” he replied between kisses.

Taking a few steps forward, Liam carefully sat Fallon on the counter but as their kisses started to get more desperate and demanding, she tightened her legs around him to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. At least not after a week long business trip.

Their lips were moving in perfect sync but the moment their tongues tangled around each other, all Liam could do was close the remaining distance between them as his hand moved from her back to her hair. He thrust his hips involuntarily against her and Fallon couldn’t help but break the kiss when a loud moan escaped her lips.

His fingers were lost in her long brown waves when she threw her head backwards, enjoying the feeling of finally having him _there_ , with her, and not through a camera. Settling one of her hands on the back of his neck, she pulled him back to her, capturing his lips in an even more passionate kiss.

“Fallon…” Liam moaned, his lips leaving hers after only a few seconds to travel down her face. He tightened the grip of the hand still on her thigh as he started to make his way to her neck, leaving wet and loud kisses all over her white skin.

“Liam,” she could barely speak any coherent words when he sucked on her neck, right on the spot that could make her feel tickles, butterflies on her stomach and even more desperate for him, all at the same time.

“I want it too, babe, believe me,” Liam whispered, his tone filled with passion and lust, “but I don’t think it would be very smart of us to keep that fire going on the stove,”

“Oh my god!” Fallon exclaimed. She had completely forgotten about the sauce she had been trying to make when Liam arrived.

“What were you trying to do, Fallon?” Liam asked, glancing inside the pan as he turned off the stove.

“Chocolate truffles,” she shrugged.

“Please, tell me you’re _not_ going to put bacon in the truffles,” his eyes widened when he noticed the small glass bowl filled to the top with tiny pieces of crisp bacon. “I know you love bacon but this seems too extreme, Fal, even for you,” he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“No!” Fallon replied right away. “That’s for the carbonara sauce… apparently you have to let the chocolate rest in the fridge for a while before you make the truffles so I figured I would do then first and then start on the pasta,” she explained.

“Well, you’re not supposed to stop stirring the chocolate if the fire is on, babe,” taking the pan, he showed her the burnt chocolate.

“This is exactly why I don’t cook,” she groaned. “Just throw it away,”

“We can make another one if you want,” Liam suggested.

“I just wanted to do something nice for when you got home…” Fallon confessed. “You managed to be the most perfect husband even from miles away. Believe me, the past couple of days definitely wouldn’t have been as fun as they were if it weren’t for that gift you sent me so I thought it would you’d love if I did something to thank you for it,” she offered him a smile. “The other day you joked about me cooking you dinner but I thought maybe I could actually pull it off, which I _clearly_ can’t,” she added.

“It looks like you were doing a great job, babe,” he mentioned. She had already fried the bacon and on the counter, there were a small bowl of finely grated parmesan cheese and a medium sized one with whisked eggs and cream. The spaghetti box was still untouched, sitting right next to the bowls. “The _mise en place_ is impeccable, Fal,”

“You always set up all the ingredients like this when you cook so I figured it had to be an important step,” she told him. “I admit I wasn’t really sure of what to do next though so I decided to work on that damn chocolate but I ruined that too,”

“You were happy to see me, babe,” Liam spoke softly. “If you ask me, it _is_ kind of sweet that I’m the reason you got distracted,” he giggled.

“Maybe I should have just asked Carol to make it instead of trying it myself,” Fallon complained, staring at her bare feet as she moved her legs back and forth in front of her.

“It means a lot to me that you tried to do it yourself, babe,” Liam was by her side in an instant, cupping her cheek in such a gentle and sweet gesture while he ran his thumb softly over her delicate skin. “I’m here now though so what do you say we cook this carbonara pasta together?” He asked. “I brought your favorite pastries from New York. We can leave the truffles for some other day,”

“I would rather do something else, to be honest,” Fallon reached for the hem of his jeans, pulling him in between her legs as her fingers worked on his belt.

“Aren’t you hungry?” He asked while settling his hands on her waist beneath the thin fabric of her silk blouse.

“Not for food,” Fallon murmured against his neck. “You’ve been gone too long, babe,” she swirled her tongue around his earlobe, full aware of how much it turned him on.

“I thought you wanted to cook for your husband to thank him for all the fun you’ve been having?” Liam teased, his fingers gripping her waist tightly while sliding up her body.

Fallon moaned softly when he settled his hands right under her breasts but it suddenly became very hard for her to breath when his thumbs bypassed the wire in the bottom of her bra. She had already unbuckled his belt but she could barely unbutton his jeans when Liam started rubbing her nipples, applying the perfect amount of pressure to her sensitive skin as he circled his cool thumbs around them.

“Why don’t we save this for dessert?” Liam suggested as Fallon slid one hand into his pants. “We can take those _mini madeleines_ to bed and well… I’m sure you know the rest,” he offered her a smirk. “I asked them to add extra chocolate sauce,” he paused, “I could pour some of it between your breasts…” He whispered in her ear.

“I can’t deny how amusing that sounds,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “but as you said it _yourself_ , that’s something for dessert, which means after dinner where I come from,” she spoke as her fingers finally worked on the button and zipper of his pants. “Right now, however, I’m more interested in an appetizer,” he rested his forehead on her shoulder and a moan escaped his lips when she wrapped her hand around him, still trapped inside his boxers, much to his disappointment. “I’m sure you’re familiar with it,” she teased, stroking him ever so softly, “you know,” she paused, “what you usually have _before_ dinner,”

“I think I could be persuaded,” his tone was almost a whisper and she couldn’t help but laugh when he bit onto her shoulder to suppress another moan. “I just hope you’re not expecting me to carry you to bed because we’re quite far from our bedroom and I haven’t really worked out all week,”

“Don’t worry,” Fallon shrugged. “We’re taking the _mini madeleines_ to bed as you suggested but that’s only happening after we have dinner,” she told him. “I want it right here,”

“On the counter?” He questioned, a bit confused that she would actually be into something like that.

“Unless you can’t handle it?” Fallon countered, teasing him right back as she tightened the grip of her fingers around him.

“Oh, Mrs. Ridley, I can definitely handle it,” Liam crashed his lips against her neck, alternating between biting, sucking and kissing her skin while she stroked him.

“Then show me what you can do, Mr. Ridley,” she threw her arm around his neck and offered him a teasing smile before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think? I think this might be different from everything I've ever written so I can't wait to hear from you!!


End file.
